


for the love of science and Senju Tobirama

by Kaiaxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: But he is, Comedy, ITS NOT NICE, M/M, Madara more than others, Pining Uchiha Madara, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uchiha 'what are these feelings is it science' Madara, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Izuna is exasperated and done, everyone loves Tobi, he doesn't know it, it physically hurts izuna, please dont scar your brother Madara, please stop talking madara, poor izu is going to barf if you keep this up, really i am not kidding, thank god for shunshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiaxy/pseuds/Kaiaxy
Summary: His elder brother spluttered and began frantically waving his arms about like an idiot; Izuna wanted to face-palm but, with some god-given restraint, didn’t. It was a close thing though. “He’s-  Tobirama is- I don’t hate him, he’s- um- kind of...nice.”Was that- was Madara blushing? Oh, kami. He was, wasn’t he? Izuna wanted to throw up.or: Izuna wants his rival back until he doesn't and Madara thinks he's a scientist.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	for the love of science and Senju Tobirama

“Aniki, stop it! I swear to the love of Susanoo’s big blue balls, Tobirama is _my_ rival. _Mine_. Stop hogging him and get your own fucking rival, dammit.”

If Izuna were to tell anyone how his brother _thee_ Uchiha Madara, son of Tajima and rival of the so-called God of Shinobi began to almost, dare Izuna say it, _grovel_ with pleading eyes at him- like- _like a fucking overgrown puppy_ , they’d immediately call bullshit and ask what kind of genjutsu he got himself caught into to make him see _that_. Which, okay, a rational thought process, yes- but untrue. Sadly.

“Otouto, _please.”_

“Aniki, _no._ ”

Kami, how was he even related to this goofball? Izuna would never understand how his brother can go from looking regal and stern like any other Uchiha to _this_. It was madness!

“ _Please_ , Izuna.”

Izuna huffed, crossing his arms. “Why?”

Madara blinked. “He’s Tobi.”

“Yeah, and? Why do you even care, I thought you hated him. Why the fuck should I allow you to mess with him- don’t repeat this because I _will_ deny ever uttering this- Tobirama is my friend. Don’t fuck with my friends.”

His elder brother spluttered and began frantically waving his arms about like an idiot; Izuna wanted to face-palm but, with some god-given restraint, _didn’t_. It was a close thing though.

“He’s- Tobirama is- I don’t hate him, he’s- um- kind of...nice.”

Was that- was Madara _blushing_? Oh, kami. He was, wasn’t he? Izuna wanted to throw up.

“Stop! Shut up, shut up, shut up stupid Aniki- no! There is no way I’m hearing anymore, okay! I don’t care. Whatever. Just. Stop. Fucking talking. I don’t like him like _that_ okay, so have at it...I mean, ew, ew, _ew_. I AM LEAVING NOW.”

Confused, Madara looks at where his brother had been not even a second ago and had to wonder what it was he said that made his brother flee so fast. Shrugging, Madara dismisses all thoughts of Izuna and goes back to brainstorming various ways to make Senju Tobirama lose his composure and turn a most delicious shade of red, eyes wide and only on him-

_For science,_ Madara quickly amends his thoughts, nodding to himself. Of course. It made perfect sense now- all these feelings of enlightenment and pleasure, him constantly analyzing Tobirama and his obsession with the man, - it was for science. That's all. 

Just an experiment.

After all, what else could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually do this, lol, but...hey guys! Hope everyone is staying safe and warm this season. I’d really love to hear from you all. So maybe, just maybe, let me know your thoughts on this? (⁎⁍̴̆Ɛ⁍̴̆⁎)
> 
> Kai


End file.
